Evil Hellsing
by Ridli Scott
Summary: ¿Que ocurrirá cuando el gobierno de EEUU pida ayuda para solventar el problema de Raccoon City? ¿A quien enviaran sus aliados?
1. Chapter 1

Jill simplemente no podía más, tras varios días sobreviviendo al infierno de Raccoon City, estaba desfallecida, hambrienta y sin munición. Hacia horas que Carlos no aparecía y temía lo peor. Sacó el cargador de su arma y sollozó levemente, cuatro balas más la de la recamara. Si solo pudiera volver al refugio… pero se encontraba a kilómetros gracias a la idea de Nicholai con el tranvía. Volvió a cargar el arma y continuó caminando, si solo tuviera un poco de suerte, un policía muerto, algún furgón de la unidad SWAT de la ciudad, cualquier cosa…

¡STARRRRSS! – Oyó nada mas girar la esquina. A Jill se le saltaron las lágrimas. Si tuviera más munición, y no precisamente de su M92F sino del rifle o tal vez el mágnum tal vez podría con el, y solo tal vez, no se sentía con fuerzas. Al levantar la cabeza vio la figura de Némesis, casi encima suya, parecía que aquella maldita cosa incluso sonreía, y no era para menos seguramente llevaría horas buscándola desde su ultimo encuentro y sin darse cuenta ella misma se había plantado delante suya.

¡Nooo… ¡ – Dijo casi en un suspiro. Después de tantos esfuerzos, tanto sacrificio, tantas muertes…todo echado por tierra por un error estúpido. ¿Acaso debía rendirse¿Debía abandonar todo por lo que había luchado? Casi de forma inconsciente apretó con más fuerza la culata de su arma dispuesta a luchar, debía hacerlo y tal vez así conseguiría sobrevivir, no rindiéndose, se giró y apunto hacia aquel engendro pero en ese momento oyó un grito de una mujer.

¡Al suelo rápido! – Gritó alguien desde atrás suyo. Casi instantáneamente se tiró a un lado y rodó para parapetarse tras un cubo de basura. No le dio tiempo.

Se oyó una explosión y un enorme calor envolvió a Jill haciéndola toser y lagrimear. Se volvió hacia donde debía estar Némesis, pero allí solo había humo, pudo ver una decena de metros más allá sus pies asomando de un agujero que habia hecho al chocar contra la pared. Le habían dado duro, pero Jill no entendía como un arma tan potente no le habia hecho daño a ella estando tan cerca, ni siquiera un lanzamisiles podia hacer tanto daño a aquel ser.

¿Estas bien? – Preguntó de nuevo la voz desde el otro lado de la calle. Jill busco a aquella que le había salvado. – Siento haber disparado tan cerca tuya, pero ese era el zombi más grande que he visto nunca.

Jill se levantó confundida y algo mareada. _¿¡El zombi más grande que había visto en su vida¿Acaso no era la primera vez que veía zombis?_ Finalmente pudo ver como su salvadora era una muchacha joven, tal vez de su edad o mas joven aún, llevaba un uniforme militar azul bastante ajustado para su voluptuosa figura y grandes pechos, Jill no conseguía reconocer de qué unidad era. Llevaba al hombro lo que le pareció una tubería gruesa de metal hasta que se dio cuenta de que era algún tipo de cañón de mano, uno realmente grande. Sin embargo aquella muchacha lo levantaba con facilidad. Bajó la calle hasta llegar a donde estaba Jill, se colgó el cañón al hombro y sonrió.

¡Vaya estas bien! Me alegro por un momento pensé que te había hecho daño. Pensé que ya no quedaban civiles, pero parece que nos apresuramos en dar por evacuada la ciudad. – Jill se dio cuenta del acento ingles de la chica.

¿Quien eres? – Preguntó confundida Jill. – ¿De donde has salido?

¡Ah mi nombre! Perdona, soy una maleducada, me llamo Ceres Victoria, pertenezco a Hellsing una organización que se encarga de problemas… como estos. – Dijo mirando a su alrededor. – Pero nunca a esta escala. – Sacudió la cabeza. – ¡Pero bueno, lo importante que es estas bien y que te sacaré de aquí! Dime tu nombre para que pueda dárselo a la unidad de mando.

Jill, Jill Valentine. – Dijo temblando por lo ocurrido. – De los STARS de Raccoon City. – Ceres torció el gesto.

¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver con los hermanos Valentine?

¡Eh, no! Soy hija única. ¿Por? – Jill se fijo en los ojos rojos de la muchacha, pero ella debió darse cuenta y desvió la mirada con gesto melancólico.

No nada, un viejo y desagradable asunto. Aunque no tanto como tu acompañante. ¿Qué es? Parece un zombi al que le hubieran practicado algún tipo de operación.

Es Némesis, un arma bio-orgánica creada por la corporación Umbrela, y creo que tiene como misión matar a todos los miembros de STARS. – Ceres abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Es un zombi artificial¡Ah! Tengo que decírselo a Ferguson.

¿Qué pensabas que era? Todo esto es obra de Umbrela.

¿Qué¡Maldita sea, no puede ser, espera! – Uso un comunicador que tenia colgado de la oreja. – Mayor Ferguson, aquí Ceres. ¿Me recibe? Mayor…

Aquí Ferguson¿qué ocurre Victoria?

Acabo de tomar contacto con un civil superviviente.

Eso es imposible, todos los civiles están muertos o evacuados.

Señor, entonces el informe es erróneo, hay civiles, se ha identificado como una miembro de la unidad STARS de la ciudad y me ha dicho que esta plaga de zombis no es natural, esta producida por una empresa llamada Umbrela.

¿La corporación Umbrela¿La empresa farmacéutica más importante del mundo?

Si señor, y no miente, acabo e derribar a un zombi de mas de dos metros y medio que parecía sacado de una película de Frankenstein.

Bien Victoria saca de allí a la civil y llévala al puesto de mando de la unidad de Morrigan.

Entendi… ¡Ah! – Victoria se puso blanca y no pudo continuar hablando, estaba con la mirada fija a espaldas de Jill.

¡Victoria¡Victoria¿Qué ocurre? – Jill se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como Némesis se levantaba de nuevo. El arma de Victoria era potente, pero no lo suficiente.

No es posible, lo he matado. ¡Señor se ha vuelto a levantar! Le he dado de lleno con una bala explosiva de plata de mi Halconnen, no puede…

¡Victoria sal de allí reúnete con Morrigan! Lleva a la civil contigo, intentaremos abatirlo con ayuda del equipo de Morrigan.

Victoria cargó el Halconnen al hombro y congio con la mano libre el brazo de Jill, para que fuera con ella. Jill a pesar de que Victoria parecía frágil sintió como si una mano de hierro se le cerrase sobre la muñeca y poco pudo hacer para evitar tener que correr hacia donde la extraña joven le llevaba.

¡No deberíamos correr! Aunque no lo parezca es muy rápido. – Gritó en plena carrera Jill, no le hacia falta girarse para saberlo, ya podía oír los ruidoso pasos de su perseguidor en plena carrera. Ceres giró la cabeza y horrorizada se dio cuenta de que Jill tenía razón.

¡Oh mierda! – Dio un tirón de Jill y la lanzo detrás de un coche con una fuerza sobrehumana. – No me gusta desobedecer al Mayor pero…

Ceres cogió su cañón y saco el cartucho usado, una vaina que a Jill le pareció sacada de un tanque y coloco otro proyectil y apuntó. Solo que Némesis estaba demasiado cerca y golpeó con la mano derecha el cañón justo cuando disparaba, la bala dio en un coche y lo lanzo más de diez metros en el aire antes de que la bala explotara. El golpe también tiró al suelo a Ceres dejándola tumbada de costado. Némesis se le acercó gruñendo y levanto el pie para aplastarla, puede que no fuera una STARS pero era hostil. Jill desde detrás de un coche lo estaba viendo todo, no podia permitirlo. Apunto a Némesis y disparo sus últimas cinco balas.

Némesis apenas sintió los disparos, pero le recodaron que un STARS seguía vivo, dejo a un lado a su otra atacante ahora inconsciente y se giro hacia Jill.

¡¡¡STARSSSS!!! – Gritó a pleno pulmón.

Empezó a avanzar hacia ella, solo que uno de sus pies no respondió. Némesis se giró y pudo ver a la otra mujer sujetándole el pie izquierdo, gritó al tiempo que se giraba para acabar de ella de una vez. Pero la mujer apoyó ambos pies en el suelo y aun sujetando su pie se levantó desequilibrando a Némesis, que cayo de espaldas. Némesis intentó golpear a Ceres, pero esta paro el golpe como si en lugar de una maquina de matar creada en un laboratorio fuese un simple niño. Jill no podía creérselo, los ojos de Ceres brillaban con una furia salvaje, casi criminal. La agente de Hellsing puso un pie sobre el pecho de Némesis que luchaba en vano por vencer a alguien con una fuerza claramente superior a medida que el insignificante peso de la agente parecía hundirlo en el asfalto. Ceres levanto el brazo derecho y dio un puñetazo en plena cara de Némesis el golpe le hizo escupir sangre y volver el rostro. Luego vino otro y otro, Ceres siguió así varios segundos más y terminó golpeando con ambas mano entrelazadas el cráneo de Némesis, ahora deformado y sangrante. Cuando termino tenía las manos llenas de la sangre viscosa y púrpura del monstruo, ahora inerte. Victoria se miro las manos y extendió la lengua con intención de lamer la sangre, pero Jill gritó.

¡No, Ceres la sangre esta contaminada con el Virus!

Ceres paró y totalmente asustada confundida a su alrededor, como recién salida de un sueño.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Miró hacia abajo. – ¡Ah¿Pero que…?

Déjalo tenemos que irnos, volverá a levantarse de nuevo. – Esta vez Jill fue la que cogió a Ceres.

¡Espera mi Halconnen! – Ceres dio un brusco tirón y se deshizo de la presa de Jill. Corrió hasta donde estaba su arma la recogió y volvió donde estaba Jill, mientras la inspeccionaba. – ¡Menos mal! Está intacto. – Luego rebusco en su equipo, sacó un cargador para beretta y se lo tendió a Jill. – Te lo debo.

Gracias. – Jill cargó el nuevo cargador aliviada. – ¿Adonde vamos?

A kilómetro y medio al norte tenemos que reunirnos con el grupo de Morrigan, tiene un transporte lo usaremos para llegar al cuartel general, allí te sacaremos por helicóptero.

Némesis derribó el anterior helicóptero que vino a por nosotros.

¿Nosotros?

Estaba con un mercenario llamado Carlos, no sé donde andará ahora, espero que este bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos encontró varias decenas de cuerpos decapitados, aquello le intrigó. Los cortes eran limpios, separando la cabeza del cuerpo de un solo golpe. Quien fuera iba solo equipado con un sable o espada y lo usaba endemoniadamente bien. Pronto escuchó algo. Una voz fuerte y profunda recitando. Carlos corrió hacia es sitio de donde pensaba que salía esa voz, escuchando cada vez más nítidamente sus oraciones.

- ¡Alabado sea Dios! Yo le invoco y salgo victorioso de mis enemigos. Las olas de la muerte me envolvían…

Carlos corrió al escuchar, era posible que un párroco o religioso estuviera en problemas y rezara a Dios pidiendo ayuda o consuelo, aunque aquel tono no le parecía natural. Pero al volver la esquina siguiente vio al hombre que estaba rezando. Era un hombre enorme, de más de dos metros de alto, en lugar de estar arrodillado cantaba salmos y recitaba pasajes de la Biblia a plena voz al tiempo que empuñaba dos grandes espadas plateadas con las que cortaba las cabezas de los zombis que se le acercaban.

- ¡Oh señor! ¡Purificaré esta ciudad en tu nombre! ¡Seré tu dedo ejecutor! ¡Señor, guía mi mano! ¡Cristo, dame fuerzas! ¡Espíritu Santo, bendice mi sacrificio! – Gritaba mientras descuartizaba a todos los zombis que se acercaban a él guiados por sus cánticos.

Cada vez salían más pero los abatía uno tras otro como si de verdad el Señor empuñara sus espadas, aún así dos de ellos se le acercaron por detrás mientras se encargaba de un perro que intentó saltarle al rostro. Carlos apuntó y disparó a ambos. El hombre se volvió y le miro furioso, pero siguió con su carnicería, aunque sin cantar esta vez, Carlos se le unió con el rifle. En pocos minutos estaban ellos dos solo rodeados de cientos de cadáveres, buena parte de ellos derribados anteriormente por el párroco. Carlos se fijo en la amenazadora figura del religioso, tenia un rostro cuadrado y anguloso de tez oscurecida por el sol, con barba de un par de días y una enorme cicatriz que iba desde debajo de la oreja izquierda hasta casi la nariz. Tenía unos ojos verdes fríos y distantes, el pelo corto y rubio. Miró a Carlos con un gesto de extrañeza y luego sonrió, pero no una sonrisa franca, sino una propia de un demente. Tenía los dientes tan afilados que al mercenario le pareció estar delante de un zorro.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí hermano? ¿Has venido a purificar esta ciudad de pecado y depravación? – Dijo mientras guardaba sus espadas bajo su gabardina gris.

- Soy mercenario. – El cura torció el gesto. – Umbrela me contrató para rescatar civiles, pero resultó una trampa. Solo querían probar sus armas contra nosotros. – Dijo señalando a los cadáveres mientras decía armas.

- ¿Armas creadas por el hombre? ¿Te refieres a estas criaturas del Averno?

- Sí, y no son las únicas. Esto es obra de un virus creado por una empresa farmacéutica como arma biológica. – El sacerdote se arrodillo y junto ambas manos en forma de plegaria.

- ¡Oh señor! Perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen. – Se irguió de nuevo mientras de santiguaba. – Perdóname, no me he presentado, soy el Padre Alexander Anderson del Vaticano.

- Esta muy lejos de su hogar padre. – Dijo Carlos extendiendo la mano, pero sin conseguir respuesta de Anderson. – Mi hombre es Carlos Oliveira. – Retiro la mano algo molesto.

- El pobre chico mercenario no sabe a quien se acerca. – Dijo una voz ronca y sibilina.

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba esa voz, en una azotea un hombre alargado vestido con una gabardina roja y con un sombrero de ala larga les miraba por encima de unas gafas redondas.

- ¡Maldito hijo de Belcebú! – Gritó el padre Anderson. – ¡Sabia que ese pútrido hedor que se levantaba entre la podredumbre de esta ciudad mancillada era tuyo! – El hombre de la azotea solo se rió y como disolviéndose en el aire desapareció.

- ¿Quién demonios es ese hombre?

- ¿Hombre? – Gruñó el sacerdote. – No es ningún hombre es un hijo de Satán, un nosferatu, una aberración que debe ser eliminada para poder purificar este mundo.

- ¿Nosferatu? ¿Un vampiro? – Carlos negó con la cabeza. – Mire, llevo días viendo zombis, viendo monstruos obscenos, pero no he visto ningún vampiro. ¿Es algún invento de Umbre… ¿ No es verdad usted dijo que no conocía nada de Umbrela. – Hizo un gesto con los brazos de impotencia. – ¿De donde ha salido ese… vampiro? ¿Y usted? Porque no me creo que un cura de casi dos metros de alto y armado con espadas sea muy normal en esta ciudad.

- Hijo mío, debes creer sin tener que ver.

- Si creer creo, pero entender entiendo poco, padre. Por favor. – El cura acercó una de las espadas a Carlos, tan rápido que él no pudo llegarla venir solo estremecerse, sin embargo se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cara del mercenario, el sacerdote extendió un dedo sobre su cuello rodeo con el una cadena y tiró mostrando una cruz.

- Un creyente en la tierra del pecado. Esta bien hijo mío, te lo explicare, ya que si tienes fe y el conocimiento tal vez puedas ser un instrumento del señor como yo y purgar el pecado de tu oficio. Como te dije antes mi nombre es Alexander Anderson, vengo por orden expresa del Vaticano a esta ciudad a cazar a ese ser que acabas de ver, mi orden lleva cazando esos seres desde hace siglos. Que este virus humano haya creado esta plaga es solo una coincidencia, ya que vampiros como ese, pueden crear sus propios ejércitos de zombis similares a estos. Y más terribles, ya que estos son estúpidos y descoordinados, pero los gnouls vampíricos actúan según las ordenes de sus amos. Pero lo peor es que al convertirlos condenan las almas de dichos desdichados. – Carlos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Eso es... es... bastante más grave que lo que esta pasando aquí.

- No le quites hierro hijo mío. ¿Quién sabe cuantas almas dignas del señor habrá condenado esta enfermedad?

- ¡Oh mier... rayos! ¡Jill! – Dijo Carlos a caer en la cuenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

- Me separé de una chica con la que estaba escapando, es miembro de los STARS de la ciudad y sabes defenderse de estos zombis, pero si no sabe nada de esto ese ser podría atacarla.

- Si él la ha encontrado a estas alturas no podemos hacer nada por ella.

- ¡No! Sé que está bien. Además ella tiene mucha información sobre Umbrella, de hecho ella supo de esta enfermedad antes de que cayera sobre la ciudad, pero nadie le hizo caso, supongo que nadie es profeta en su tierra.

- Me interesa la información que tu amiga pueda tener.

- De acuerdo. Solo una cosa, ese vampiro no es el único monstruo con el que nos podemos cruzar, desde hace tiempo un zombi experimental de Umbrella la esta persiguiendo y es muy tenaz. Espero que tenga algo mas contundente que esas espadas, si nos cruzamos con él lo necesitará. – El cura sonrió de tal forma que asustó a Carlos. – Esto... creo que ella debería ir en esa dirección. Allí se encuentra una base de la compañía.


End file.
